My Light Original
by random123games
Summary: TK decided to bake some cookies for Kari, his best friend. Warning! Oneshot! TaKari! Heavy Davis Bashing! If you don't like Davis Bashing, there is another version of this that does't have it. It will come out in one or two days after this. Edit: non bashing version is now up.


**Disclaimer! I do not own DIGIMON. **

**Warning Heavy Davis Bashing! Don't read if you don't like. Any flames including davis bashing will be ignored. **

TK stared at his computer screen. A handsome young man, with beautiful blond hair and deep blue eyes that looks like it could pierce your soul. He is typing a get well letter for his best friend, Kari, who is recovering from the flu. He is looking over the letter, checking the wording, checking to make sure that he did not mess up on anything. TK sighs before pressing the plastic key, sending the letter to her inbox. He leans back in his chair, enjoying the feeling of straightening his back against the chair. Looking at his watch, TK realizes that it is almost dinner time. He pushes the chair out, stands up, and moves towards the kitchen, a small room with a wooden dining table, four chairs, a sink, microwave, oven, pantry, and a stove, looking around for his mother. TK then notices something on the white fridge, a sticky note. He pulls it off and sees its a note from his mother.

"Takeru, I will be out late again tonight. My superior wants me to finish my report by tomorrow morning. There is leftover lasagna from lunch in the microwave. - Love, MOM"

TK sighs and places the note in the trash bin and heads towards the microwave. She is rarely home nowadays, ever since dad left, he thinks. He opens the microwave and sees the lasagna wrapped in plastic. He pulls off the plastic and places the dish back in the microwave. He closes the door and reheats his meal. As TK waits for the microwave to finish reheating his meal, he begins to think about Kari. He knows that she is strong, that she can handle this and that Tai, her older brother, is watching over her. That doesn't stop him from being worried. Tomorrow is Saturday, he muses, maybe he can visit her. Maybe even make something for her. She and Tai loves chocolate chip cookies, maybe he could bake some? TK train of thought is broken as the microwave begins to make the annoying noise, indicating that is has completed its task. He opens the microwave and his nostrils are hit with the smell of reheated cheese, tomato sauce, and pork. He pulls the dishes out of the microwave and puts it on the table. TK then heads towards the refrigerator and pulls out a pitcher of water and gets a glass of water. He pours the water into the glass and sets both of it on the table to the left of the meal. TK picked up the fork and started to eat the lasagna. He puts the piece in his mouth and tasted the rich tomato sauce with the juicy bits of meat and melted cheese. It tastes great, even if it is reheated leftovers from lunch. He finishes his meal, places the dishes in the sink, and begins to wash it. When TK finishes, he looks begins to go through the pantry and refrigerator and pulls out the flour, eggs, chocolate chips, and everything else he needs to make the chocolate chip cookie dough. He continues by putting in the flour with water and eggs. He takes a whisk and mixes it and midway, he places in chocolate chip and continue mixing it. TK finishes making the dough and covers it with wrapping plastic. He washes his hands and decided to bake it tomorrow morning. He checks his watch and notices that it is still 8 o'clock. He decided to turn in for the day and heads for his room. When he opens the door, cold air blasts his body as he entered his room. It's a modest room, with a small single-sized bed with a blue blanket and two plain white pillows in one corner are his desk, computer, and chair. There is also a bookshelf filled with books and CDs in it and next to that is his wooden drawers where he puts all his clothes. He closes the door and sets his alarm to 6 AM tomorrow. He then collapses on the sponge-cake like mattress and pillows.

A hand moves at light-speed to smash the snooze button on the alarm clock. TK groans as sbe slowly and reluctantly gets off his bed. He heads to the bathroom and took a shower. Coldwater is his choice for the morning because it helps him wake up. The ice-cold water splashes against his skin making him jump slightly and shiver, but he endures it until he is done showering. He dries and wraps himself in a towel. He then heads to the sink to brush his teeth, making sure he gets to all of them. After TK is done brushing and changing, he heads towards the kitchen, where he sees another sticky note. He plucks it off the refrigerator and it reads

"Takeru, I will be out until tonight, at around 10 PM. - Love, Mom"

TK sets the note on the table and goes to make the cookies. He takes off the plastic and puts the dough on the cutting board. He starts by using the tooling pin and flattening the dough. Tk stops and gets a cookie cutter from one of the drawers. He begins punching holes into the sheet, pulling out the ones he cut out and laying them onto a tray. After TK is done, he puts the leftover dough into a container and places it in the fridge. He takes the tray and places it into the oven. He closes the door and it begins the ten-minute baking process. Tk sits and pulls out his phone. He sees that he has a message from his "friend" Davis. Despite knowing that he will be irritated, he opens the message.

"TJ, for the last time, stay away from my girl! She is mine, not yours!"

TK looks at his phone's screen with a deadpan look. He hates it when Davis says his name wrong just to irritate him. Deciding that he had enough of this, TK mutes the chat with Davis. He then decides to scroll through Facebook to help pass the time. After ten minutes, he gets up and checks the oven. Right as he got in front of the oven, it dings, signaling that the cookies are ready. He opens the oven and after putting on a pair of mittens, pulls the tray out and onto the counter. TK decided to let the cookies cool and get a basket. He opens the pantry and found one on the top shelf. TK takes it off the shelf and examines it. An oval basket, woven with dried leaves. It also came with a cover. He continues to look and found some parchment paper. TK pulls out some and puts both on the counter and layers the bottom of the basket with the parchment paper. He then checks the cookies and picked up one of them. It is still warm, but not too hot. He examines the cookie. Nothing special, just an ordinary chocolate chip cookie. He takes a bit and immediately the sweet taste of chocolate hits his tongue. He sighs, enjoying the cookie. He continues eating and finishes it. TK reaches out and was about to pick up another when he remembers why he baked the cookies. No, this is for Kari, don't be greedy, he thinks. He slaps himself, leaving a stinging red hand-print on his right cheek. He places the cookies in the basket and covers it once he is done. TK then places the tray back into the over, planning to clean it when he comes back. He picks up the basket, which is now filled with delicious rounds of heaven, and heads towards the door. He exits his home, pulls out his keys, and locks the door. He then heads towards the elevator and entered. TK looks at the buttons and presses the one labeled "1". After the doors close, the elevator shakes as it descends the lights slowly counting downwards. When it finally hits one, the doors open and TK exits. He leaves the apartment area and begins walking down the street. The sun was above him, shining in all its glory as the clouds were nowhere to be seen. As he strolled down the sidewalk, feeling the sun's rays hitting his skin, he hears someone behind him shouting.

"TB! Hey, TL!" TK inwardly groans as he turns around and sees a teen, around seventeen like himself, with brown spikey hair, wearing a basketball shirt and khaki shorts running towards him. TK forces a smile on his face as he caught up to him.

"Hello, Davis." TK greeted with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"TL, what are you doing?! I thought I told you to stay away from my girl!" Davis shouts right into his face. TK takes a deep breath to calm himself down.

"First of all, Davis, I live in this neighborhood. Second, Kari's place is fifteen minutes away. Third, she is not an object, she can make her own choices. Third, Tai, who is Kari's older brother, does not approve of how you treat her and others who glance her way. He would not let you date her, now leave me alone." TK then turns around and was about to continue walking when he felt someone roughly grasps his left arm.

"Wait! What's in the basket?! It better not be for Kari, she is mine!" Davis shrieks into his face. TK pulls his arms loose and continues walking, ignoring Davis's irritating and loud voice. Davis runs and gets in front of him and spreads his arms out to try to block TK. "You are not going anywhere until you tell me what is in the basket and that it is not for Kari!" TK ignores him and tries to walk around. "Oh no, you don't!" Davis punches TK's shoulder, forcing him to stagger back.

"What's going on here?" A deep, heavy voice asks. TK looks behind Davis and a grin appears on his face.

"None of your business, now go away before I beat you into a coma!" Davis yells as he turned around, ready to continue screaming until he sees two police officers right in front of him. The officers do not look amused.

"Threatening to assault an officer, disturbing the peace, and harassing and assaulting another person. Charles, cuff this kid." the other officer, Charles, nods and pulls out a pair of cuffs. Davis stays silents and cooperates as the officer cuffed him and said his rights. He was not listening, preferring to glare at TK. The other officer turns to TK and asks him for his number so that they could contact him. TK agrees and gives his phone number to the officer, who writes it down in his notebook. The officers thank TK for his cooperation and lead Davis to their cruiser. TK takes a deep breath and continues on his way. After fifteen minutes, he has arrived outside of another apartment building. It was a modern apartment, about ten stories high with the first two stories made of grey concrete bricks and the rest the color white. There are cherry trees about 3 stories high outside, with lush, green bushes surrounding them. TK enters the building and makes his way towards the elevator. He enters, pushes the button labeled "3" and waits as the elevator began moving up. The elevator stops and the doors open and he rushes out and rushes towards one of the doors. He stops outside the one labeled "307" and rings the doorbell. The wooden door opened and there stood a nineteen-year-old with brown spikey hair, brown eyes, wearing a green shirt with long green pants.

"Hi Tai." TK greeted with a smile on his face.

"TK? Let me guess, you came to see Kari?" Tai asked.

"Nice to see you too Tai, and yes I came to see Kari. How is she?"

"Alright, squirt come right in." Tai laughs and ruffles TK's hair. "Kari is in the living room, she is still a bit sick, but besides that, she is fine." TK smiles and walks in, takes off his shoes and places them on the shoe shelf. He walks down the narrow hallway and hears the TV playing. He slows down and picks around the corner. He sees the TV, but he also sees a ball of brown hair in front of the couch. He enters the living room.

"Hi, Kari!"

Kari immediately turns her head around, and TK couldn't help but stare into her brown, doe-like eyes.

"TK!" Kari gets off the couch and leaps at him, embracing him. TK, caught off guard, falls back, bring Kari down with him. He hears laughter and turns his head only to see Tai leaning against the wall, trying to control his laughter.

"Alright you lovebirds, I'll give you some privacy!" Tai snickers and heads to his room. Kari didn't hear anything, too busy hugging her best friend. TK, although not wanting the moment to end, forces himself and Kari up. He smiles and holds up the basket.

"For you."

"For me? TK, you didn't have to get me anything."

"It's your favorite." At those words, Kari's eyes widened and she snatches the basket.

"Chocolate chip?" TK smiles as she tore off the cover and stared at the now exposed cookies.

"I baked them myself." Kari looks up with the biggest grin on her face.

"Thanks, TK! Come on, let's eat these together!" before TK could protest, she places a finger on his lips. "I know what you are about to say, that you made these for me and I should enjoy them by myself. However, it is more enjoyable to share things, and I love sharing with you! Let's go get some milk from the fridge!" Kari says as she went to the kitchen. TK smiles, happy that she is his best friend. He wonders if they would ever be something more. He shakes his head and runs after her.


End file.
